Reuntied again, or goodbye forever?
by Rika Ni Ni
Summary: Risa is 15. Dark is back. Risa meets him. Dark cannot stay. Dark and Daisuke see each other face to face. //You want the love to last... but it never seems to obey. You want to be together always, fate won't allow it at all...// pairing RisaDark!
1. I found you

**Okay…. What happened if Risa and Dark find one another again 1 year later?!? **

**By the way, I haven't watched D.N angel along time, I watched it 2 years ago so forgive me if I forgot something or get off track…**

Risa was 15 years old. She still missed Dark. But, he is only a spirit of some sort. In the news, she heard a great thief has stolen the 'Book of Secrets' from the museum. That person left the Dark sign. _A black feather._

"Riku!! Riku!!" Risa shouted. The red short haired girl turned her head from the phone.

"What is it Risa!?"

"Um… can I talk to Niwa?" Risa asked.

"But… I'm talking to him right now. Why do you need to talk to him?" Riku asked.

"It's important matters." Risa said proudly.

"Okay here." Riku handed the phone to Risa.

"Um hello?" Niwa said.

"Hi Niwa!" Risa said happily.

"Did you need something Miss Risa?" Niwa asked.

"Um, it's about Mr. Dark…" Risa's voice became sad again. "Are you him still? Or is he gone?" She asked.

"I don't know. He can't be possibly back unless I am him." Niwa said.

'I am going to go and find out. I don't like it when others pretend to be him.' Risa thought.

"Okay, thanks Niwa." Risa said and gave back the phone to Riku.

**The next day.**

Afterschool Risa walked home, alone. Risa was wondering if Dark was back? It was getting dark and she should have been home by now.

"There's Andrew St. I'm so lost. If only didn't think so much…" Risa said to herself. As she tried to find her way home, she looked up at the sky. She saw that it wasn't quite that dark yet. The sun was only starting to set as white specks started filling the evening sky.

"…Where am I? Where do I go? Gosh, I'm so scared." Everywhere she went was an unfamiliar passage. Then she heard slow footsteps. She kept walking hoping there was no one behind her.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." Someone said. She turned to see only glowing eyes appear. She tripped and then started to run. 'Oh God, please help me! I really want to go home… PLEASE HEL-' her thoughts were cut off. Someone grabbed her hands. Pulling her closer to him.

"Please let me go!" She begged. She opened her eyes. He was a scary looking guy.

"Heheh, I told you shouldn't be alone." And he started to grope her in areas she didn't want to be touched.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!! SO-" The dude stuffed a cloth in her mouth as he kept touching her. Tears were filling her eyes. 'PLEASE GOD… Mr. Dark!! HELP ME!! GOD HELP ME! SOMEONE!!!' She thought. The touching stopped. She opened her eyes to find the man passed out. Her eyes opened so wide, because there he was, Mr. Dark.

"Mr. Dark?" She asked. Purple hair, eyes, and his Black suit. His soft black feathers were all there. The pink ribbon, everything.

"Risa, why aren't you at home?" Dark asked.

"Dark!" She cried and hugged him tightly.

"Risa!" To his surprise, she thought she moved on.

"I thought… I thought you were a fake but you're real!" She said.

"Yeah. Some spell or magic made me come back. I had to steal the book in order to fi-"

"NOO! PLEASE !! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!! Stay…" Risa started to cry. "Stay Mr. Dark. I know I was bringing bad memories to you. But without you I couldn't be myself. I know you loved Great-Grand Mother. But I can't help myself from loving you deeply! Please, I beg of you to stay with me. Just until I know I must let you go." Risa started to cry harder. Without him, she just couldn't think right. She was sad and Riku was far, far away from her. All she had was her love for Dark, but when he left she was empty. She can't let him ever go. She knew she sounded selfish but she waited for him all this time. All she wanted was to see him once more.

"Risa.." Dark sighed "I guess I could stay a little longer but you really need to get home." Dark said.

"But, where have been you living?" Risa asked.

"In…um…. a tree." Dark said nervously.

"Oh my! Then, you could see at the Niwa's house!" Risa said.

"I sort of forgot where it was." Dark said.

"If you bring me back to school I'll show you the way!" Risa said.

**Dark brought her to the school. Dark carried her. **

"Okay Ri- Risa? Risa… you're asleep. Crap, if I bring you home like this then people… will think I… I guess you're going to have to go to sleep with me somewhere." Dark said. Risa was sleeping in his arms.

Dark finally found the Niwa house. He went up to little Niwa's Room window. _**tap tap….tap tap. tap tap tap tap tap tap…. crashh….**_ "AHH what the…" Daisuke saw Dark.

"Geez, I had to break the window just for you to wake up eh?" Still holding Risa. "Dark? How are you b-"

"I'll explain to you later. For now can we put her in your house?!" Dark said.

"But-"

"Just help her in your house. If I bring her home, then Riku will think I stole her… She'll beat the heck out of me even if you say anything…"

"Okay then."

Dark set Risa in Daisuke's love seat. "Hey Daisuke, Can I crash in here… since I'm here already?" Dark asked.

"But first, why are you here?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't really know. Some evil strange force sent me here. Before I knew it, I had woken thinking you had a child with Riku already. But then someone told me above to have me do tasks. Once I am done with the tasks he/she tells me, I can go back being normal. I didn't want to but he/she threaten to hurt everyone I or you knew. That's why I am here." Dark said

"Shouldn't we talk to mom or dad or grandpa?" Daisuke suggested.

"Risa doesn't want me to go at all. She told me she can't live without me. Daisuke, has she tried any attempts to kill herself? She looked fine when she saw me go… what happened?" Dark stared at Niwa closely. Niwa had such guilt in his face.

"Yea, she tried to kill herself. Missed you a little too much I think. Lots of thieves pretended to be you. Every time she heard your name well, she'd start to cry. Riku told me about this. She wishes you would have never left here in the first place. That's all. Risa has been, depressed a lot. No one but me and Riku knows that smile she uses isn't really her. Dark, that's how much you mean to her. She hasn't been herself." Daisuke said everything he knew. He felt bad for Risa.

"I'll sleep on downstairs couch" Dark said and went down.

'Eh… where am I? *opens eye's slowly* This room seems so familiar.' Risa thought.

"Morning Miss Risa!" Daisuke said with an orange juice in his hand.

"We got to make it to school before it's too late!" Daisuke said.

"Eh?! I am dreaming aren't I huh!?!" Risa said getting up. 'If I drink this juice, I know I am dreaming 'cause it would be gone by- *drinks* Nope, I am not dreaming.' Risa thought.

"Hurry! We've got to go pick up Miss Riku!" Daisuke said and grabbed Risa hand and ran down the stairs.

"Eeek!" Risa yelped.

"We don't have much time!" Daisuke yelled. Rushing down to the school, passing by trains, and all they made it.

"*Pants* We made it.. 5 minutes to spare at least! For Miss Riku!" Daisuke said.

"*Pants…* Daisuke… tell me, why was I at your house?!" Risa asked. "…Dark. About Dark, you were right. I guess he's back. He brought you to my house because he didn't want Riku to kill him." Daisuke said.

The bell rang.

"Eh!" Risa said. "Let's get to class fast! Okay?" Risa said.

"Hai." Daisuke said.

They got to the classroom quickly. "Hey! Daisuke, Niwa!" A girl's voice said.

"Miss Riku!" Daisuke said and ran to her.

"Risa! There you are! We've sent police after you. Where did you go?" Riku said all mad.

"Ano… I was at, um… Church?" Risa said. Riku grabbed Risa in her arms and said.

"I just glad you're back and alright. I was getting worry about you."

"Sorry." Risa said knowing that she felt guilty. 'Mr. Dark, where are you right now?' Risa thought.

"Did you hear? People are thinking Dark is back." Riku said.

"What? You know too?" Risa asked.

"Huh? You knew he was here the whole entire time?" Riku asked a bit curious.

"Eh, Miss Risa doesn't know anything at all. She told me she dreamed about him being real." Daisuke said.

Risa looked at him like 'what?' Riku was giving him the look, 'Daisuke, you're hiding something from me.' Riku thought. Riku walked away angrily. Daisuke knew. This was bad. If Riku was mad. He has no chances of getting her back.

**During lunch.**

Risa was eating with all of her friends.

"So Risa heard about Dark coming back?" Said Jamie. (Also I forgot about her friends names… sorry memory bad.)

"Um yeah, I heard about that." Risa said. 'I knew that for a long time.' Risa thought.

"Yes. I've heard. On the T.V." Yumi said.

School was over. The weekend had come. Risa hadn't been to Niwa's house to see if Dark was there. Dark hasn't seen Risa in awhile and doesn't want to see her. She loved him too much. So much that she'll get even more attached to him. She brought bad memories to him. Nothing seems to work out for them two. He loved her as much as he loved her grandmother. It's just, when he sees her; the image of her grandmother appears. If he hurts, she'll never forgive herself and she'll hurt herself more making Dark hurt as much as she is. Nothing worked. Nothing will ever work. They both love. Both hurt. Both wanting to see each other, but one doesn't want to cause more pain…

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author: Hello there! Was it good? My writing isn't good so I am going to have it edited in no time. The next chapter will be update probably next the first week of July 2009!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME ADIVCES SO I CAN IMPORVE THE STORY! GIVE ME IDEAS TOO!!! I NEED IT! ('Cause I don't have idea's for the 2 chapter!!!)**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND KEEP ON READING!!!!!!**_


	2. Stuck in a cave

**Chapter 2**

**Stuck, with each other!**

It was Saturday, a normal one like any other. Risa was lying in her bed, blankly staring at the ceiling.

'I wonder if Dark is going to steal something again. Dark would usually steal on just weekends. I am going to stay here and watch the news. If I go and help him, It'll be really hard on him 'cause I can't fight or anything. I am _so_ useless.' Risa thought. She then turned on the TV and waited for the news to come on.

Meanwhile, Dark was telling the Niwa family about what had happened to him.

"Dark, the real reason why you're here is because- because- Well you see, I brought you back." Daisuke's dad said.

"What did you do that for?!?" Dark asked.

"You need to keep stealing."

"Why does he need to keep stealing honey?" Daisuke mom asked.

"A different force is coming back. A new force that is bringing curses to things. We still need to clear them up. I can feel them."

"Where do I have to go today?" Dark said.

"A cave. Here's the place." Daisuke dad hands Dark the paper. "You need to get the blood gem and seal its powers before… before it's too late."

"Okay."

"I sent a letter by the way." Daisuke dad said smiling.

"Well, it'll be fun." Dark said and left.

Risa wanted to know more about Mr. Dark. So she decided to go look through her grandmother's stuff and see if she wrote anything more about him, since her grandmother was the person he loved. Risa was in the attic looking for the stuff she needed. She was scared in there because the place was all dusty and covered with cobwebs, but something inside told her that she _had _to do this.

"Risa?" Riku said. Risa gasped and was relieved that it was just Riku.

"Geez Riku. You almost scared me to death." Risa said. "So what are you doing up here?" Risa asked.

"I saw the ladder down and the door open. You weren't anywhere else in the house when I went looking for you, so I thought you were up here. Anyways, it's time to eat." Riku said. Risa was still searching and rummaging through everything.

"Tell them I already ate, I have to find something." Risa said not even turning her face to look at Riku's curious face.

"Um Risa, what are you looking for?" Riku asked.

"Grandmother's stuff." Risa replied.

"May I be of help?" Riku asked. Risa made a hand signal that waved back and forward.

"It's okay. You go and eat. I can do this!" Risa said. So Riku left and Risa kept searching. She looked through the drawers. Nothing. She opened the closets to only see spiders and rats. She found a pile of boxes. There were only payment bills and a silver key with a golden, heart-shaped handle. Wait, a silver key? She thought.

'A silver key. I wonder what that opens.' She took a good look at the papers again. Then she found a letter and read aloud:

_This letter is for the silver key. The key will bring you to a cave. The cave is located by the side of the river stream. It's where my memories with Dark are. If you read this Risa, please leave my memories alone. Risa, I sort of knew you'd look in my stuff to find my memories of Dark. I predicted you'd do such a thing. You're like me. I am gone now but my soul isn't. You need to seal my soul in this cave. It's probably called the blood gem. Risa, bring this to me so my soul is rested. Bring t I'd like_

_Your_

_Grandmothe _

Some of the words were hard to read. There was either a stain or the ink was splashed on it.

'Bring what grandmother?' Risa thought. She went on the internet to locate where a path was by the river stream. Once she found where it was, she was going to go into the cave and try to find out what she had to bring. She wondered, why her? Why did it have to be _her_ to bring this item so her grandmother's soul could rest in peace?

When Risa got to the cave she thought 'What? The police? Crap! I guess Dark was pulling one of thefts here tonight. I am only here because I need grandmother's soul to rest in peace!' Risa thought. Two guards were standing in the front entrance of the cave. Risa quickly threw a rock into the river water. They thought Dark was underwater trying to find a way in. Risa snuck into the cave. Why would there be a dead end here? She wondered. She was looking at the walls all around her. In the hidden darkness there was a secret lever on the right side. She walked over there and pulled it.

Nothing happened.

'How strange.' Risa thought. She heard footsteps from the entrance. The guards were coming back. She was about to make a run for it until the wall opened. There was a narrow passageway that led her to a different room. This room was _so_ beautiful. Sparkling blue crystals adorned the walls of the cave. There were pictures that were hung up. Lots of other things were in here too. There was a stone desk and a wooden chair. Angels were carved and etched along the sides of the desk. The chair was painted aqua blue with tint of glitter. Love was certainly a thing that could be read by looking at this place. Risa walked to the desk and put a hand on the surface. A picture frame was on top of it. Risa picked it up and wiped the dust off. It was of a very happy looking couple. Dark was in a suit and Risa's Grandmother was in a long, flowing white dress with a daisy in her hair. They smiled like they were happy to have met each other. There was another passage. Risa followed it and saw it was a dead end.

Dark was coming. He was underwater trying to get into the cave. When suddenly, a rock hit him in the head. 'What the-?!' Dark thought and saw the guard ran to the chief. Dark just barely managed to get in.

When he got there,he saw words on the wall next to him. '_Forever will we remain in our hearts. Love is life. I will always love you weather your gone or away. No one will replace the love I had for you.' He_ read. They were the words Risa's Grandmother had carved. The words that they had carved. He ignored it and went on. He then came to a lever. 'I don't remember this lever here.' Dark thought. This theft was harder to pull for Dark because Daisuke was usually there to help. He pulled the lever and a trapdoor opened. He grabbed onto a ledge nearby. Pulling himself up wasn't any good because the ledge wasn't strong enough to hold him. So the ledge broke off and he fell into the trapdoor.

"I think I should get out." Risa said. She was going to walk into the other room to the desk again when suddenly a wall closed in front of her. "What the- ?" Risa yelled. She banged on the door for a response. No replied. "Oh goodness, it's getting kind of cold. I'm glad I brought my sweater." Risa said and threw on her pink sweater.

Thud!

Risa heard something hit the floor. She gasped and turned around quickly. Purple hair and violent eyes were the certain features the person had.

"M..Mr. Dark?" Risa asked.

"What are you doing here!?! I thought I told you long ago, you can't be a female phanto-" Dark was interrupted by Risa

"No! It's not what you think. You think I'd do that again to make you angry? I came here for my grandmother! I have to find the blood gem. Something to rest her soul. Her soul is trapped in here!" Risa shouted back.

"Oh, I' m very sorry." Dark said feeling bad that he yelled.

"Forget it." Risa said and sat in a corner.

Dark was tapping the walls to hear if it was hollowed in a place. No luck.

Risa just watched him. She was really cold right now and she could hear her teeth chattering. Dark saw this and walked up to Risa. He sat next to her. He didn't attempt to do anything for now.

"Mr. Dark? Are you cold too?" Risa asked

"I can stand the coldness. After all, I only steal at the cold dark nights. There's no way out unless I had my wings. Then we could fly up there. But I don't have them." Dark said.

"Oh." Risa said. Her voice was really shaky. Risa shut her eyes hoping it'll help her think and help her heart stop beating so fast. Dark put one arm on her shoulder pulling her closer. He put his other arm around her waist. Looking up he said. "It's getting cold. I'll keep you warm if that's fine with you?"

Risa was turning red. Her head and arms were against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It sounded normal. He was soo warm. She felt safe in his arms, if only this could stay like this forever.

"Y-y-yeah, it's o-okay" Risa answered. Was this a dream? She thought. If this is, this isn't funny!

Dark was thinking about the whole situation. He was thinking about Risa and her Grandmother. He loved Risa as much as her grandmother. It's just, he can never stay long. If only he could. He was just an angel, a dark angel. Even with his own body, he couldn't return unless the Niwa's family summoned him again.

"Risa?" Dark said.

"Um..yes?" Risa replied

"Why am I so important to you?"

Risa didn't say anything.

"Why?" Dark asked again, this time demanding an answer.

"Because, you're someone I fell in love with. It's like you need that person you love soo much to survive. They're just soo important. Like you, you're important to me because I like you. " She paused, "It's went you risk you life for something important, like love." Dark hugged her tightly.

Her grandmother's words hit Dark and brought sad memories. _'You know that if anything happens to you, I'd be willing to risk my life for you, and only for you!' _Risa reminded of Rika.

"Mr. Dark? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I am bringing bad memories to you again." Risa said feeling tears forming in her eyes. Dark felt a wet drop on his shirt. He looked down to see Risa crying.

"Why are you crying?" Dark asked. He knew the reason; it was because she knew he was thinking about the memories.

"It's nothing Mr. Dark. I'm just cold, that's all." Risa said. Dark hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. How long were they going to be there if Wiz isn't here. Dark need his wings, but he was stupid to not have brought Wiz with.

A couple of hours later Dark and Risa were sitting next to each other. Dark wasn't holding her anymore because she was getting warm.

"Risa?" a soft voice said.

"Yes ?" Risa answered. Dark looked confused.

"Um, I didn't say anything." Dark said.

"Darrrk! Have you come too? Risaaa did you show him the note?" A voice boomed again. Risa was really scared. Dark was curious, these things seemed to happen to him all the time.

"Who are you!?" Dark said standing up.

"Do you not remember me Mr. Dark?" a voice appeared behind him. He turned around and gasped to the sight of who was talking.

"G-Grand mother?!" Risa asked curiously.

**Author's note: Oh goodness great, sorry that it took me a long time to upload. I promise to try and upload the third one fast. I've been busy. So um, stick around for the third chapter! Say, anyone who reads this, you know that bunny that is the wings of Dark? Is it spelled Wiz or With? PLEASE REVIEW!! ^^**

**I DON'T OWN D.N ANGEL! JUST THIS STORY!!**


	3. Grandmother?

**A/N: Um, this is chapter 3! ^_^! ENJOY!! R&R!! MKAY?**

**OH YEA!!!!! **You see, I sort of got carried away with wicked wife… and well, it might be a little werid.

**Chapter 3**

I am sorry Grandmother…

"Rika!!!" Dark said in shock.

Risa was very shocked to see her grandmother standing right in front of her.

Rika didn't really look like ghost, but she was glowing. Her eyes were chocolate brown, the way Dark liked it. Dark was staring at her like a goddess. Risa was sad, but she understood that he was very in love with her grandmother still.

"Risa, Mr. Dark. You all came, thank you very much! Have you brought the blood gem for me Risa? The gem my very dear mother gave me." Rika said.

"Blood gem? But, I- I am here for it!" Dark said.

"What?! Well can't you just steal something else?" Risa asked looking at Dark.

"No, I cannot! If I don't, then the gem will act up and cause problems to this town." Dark said closing his eyes. He had to. He couldn't leave it with Rika. Not Rika. No one, even Rika cannot touch it but himself! Why you ask? Because years before, a deadly curse was casted upon it. If someone touched it, that blood gem will take over their mind. It would make you do stuff that you wouldn't want to. This blood gem is actually a person's name. A person that wanted humanity to become slaves for him and have them rise from the dead.

Risa stared at Dark. Dark looked guilty. Rika was really sad. Risa got so mad, "Mr. Dark! Why can't you just go and steal something else! I am here to help my grandmother! Please!!!! Just please! My grandmother wants to rest in peace!!!!!"Risa said.

"Because-" Dark was interrupted.

"Why can't you give me the blood gem? I really thought you loved me." Rika said with a sad look on her face.

Dark looked at Rika and he smiled. Then suddenly he grabbed Risa to get behind him. "You're not the Rika I loved. You're the wicked sorceress of blood gem. You just want the gem don't you?

"Mr. Dark! Why are you-" Risa stopped. She saw her very own Grandmother transform into a beast, A woman who had horns on the top of her frizzy black hair. Her dress was bright darkish red with black strips running down as the ends were snake skin wrapped around the dresse's bottom. She was a wicked woman alright!

"You're right. Why lie when you're here already. No need to lure you anymore. Anyhoo, I wrote that letter and gave her the key. That key was just bugs carved into a key. If only I hadn't spill my pet's blood all over it. But then, it looked like I spilled ink instead. Don't you see small brat, your grandmother's soul is gone and was sucked up by me so I can transform into her." The wicked wife said.

Risa was crying. Sobbing. She could not believe this. Her grandmother is not dead but gone forever. Her soul never rested at all! Dark looked at the wicked sorceress. He was full of anger and fury. Rika was gone. He just had to accept the fact that Rika's soul was killed in suffering hands. He looked up and charged at her with his feather that had turned into a sword.

"I will have no mercy for you! Once I am done with you, you're done too!!!" Dark yelled and jumped.

"Try." She said. The sorceress put her hand in the air creating a force field blocking him as well as zapping him. He didn't touch it and pulled back, and then as he charged her with the sword, she grabbed a magic sword from mid-air and fought too. She swung to the left, but he blocked her by turning his back while holding the sword at his right. With the weight of her sword on his sword, he brought it up over him and let it swing off her hand. With force he put the sword above him. Then she was behind him with the sword charging. Luckily he turned around and slashed her arm. She fell to the ground but then she took the sword and slashed his leg.

He fell backwards. The blade that dropped never reached the floor Risa came up behind her and grabbed dark's sword, and then it went through the sorceress.

The wicked sorceress dropped her sword gasping for air as she was burning in front of them. The fire was making the wall melt since the wall was made out of very dark ice.

Risa was crying, her tears dropped on the sorceress and stared the burning fire. "That's what you get! You don't deserve to live! You killed-! You murdered-! You let my grandmother's soul free! I hate you, die you hag!" Risa yelled. She fell to the ground and cried harder. She put her hands on her head. Dark looked at Risa. Why did all of these have to happen to her? Why her?

Dark wanted to talk but his leg was cut badly. "Risa, just come here. It's okay, I promise t-"

"It's not! Nothing is fine. Nothing is safe. Nothing is right. Nothing is fair." She said.

"But some things are joyful and laughable. Some things are, loveable…"

"Why!!?? Why…" she cried while sobbing.

"Why what?"

"Why are you here…?" Risa lifted her head up rested it on her knee staring at him.

"I…I uha.."

"Why are you here!!!??? Ever since you came… my life was- is now…"

"Risa, I came because I was brought back! Don't you remember?" Dark said.

Risa remembered that. She wanted to take her mind of the subject. Then she looked up. "Mr. Dark!! Your leg, it's cut badly!" Risa said crawling to him.

"It's nothing." Dark said smiling. But yes, it really did hurt!

Risa looked at him in disbelieve. "What did I say last time about a little scratch? Even if it's little, germs can still infect it." she said taking her pink sweater and placed it on his cut. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, sure. I forgot these walls were made out of ice. Ice and crystal. Though, I forgot what the crystals were for." Dark said. He smiled. "Ready?" he asked.

"But how are we going to escap-"

"I can call someone to help once I am outside." He said smirking.

"Huh?"

Risa was holding Dark up as they were walking. They saw the lever and pulled it. Again it flipped them to the other side. They walked and they finally got out of the cave.

'_Wiz…. hurry and come be my wings…' _Dark thought. He was holding onto Risa and the wall.

Risa wondered who this someone was… or was it something? Oh yeah! His wings! Wait... didn't he have them already? She thought.

"Qu! Qu!" A soft little voice came out.

'_A flying bunny? Hey isn't that Niwas bunny?? WIZ!!' _Risa thought. Wiz became a wing and attached himself to Dark. "Wha-What?" Risa stuttered.

"My bunny are my wings. That's what I meant by: I didn't have my wings. Now, would you like to go or just stand there staring at my wings?" He smirked.

"Either way." She said looking at a different direction. She felt an arm around her waist as the floor disappeared. She hasn't flown with him in so long. She got scared so she held onto Darks chest as the wind was blowing through her hair. She saw the city, tiny lights shining and cars passing was like a little doll house. Suddenly Dark's grip was getting loose. "? Can you really still hold m-" She was released. Her scream didn't escape from her throat. She was panicking soo much to the point she couldn't scream. She saw a black feather above the air and was flying up again.

"Heh Heh… Sorry about that, it's hard to hold you like that. I prefer this way." He said, he was carrying her in his arms.

She stared at him. In her mind it was like _"Gosh, I love you so much dark!!! You're so cool!" _Of course she didn't say anything.


	4. The night

**A/N: ENJOY!! Oh yea R&R**

**Chapter 4**

**The Night**

"Mr. Dark? Are you sure you're okay? I mean, we're here and there are lots of bugs. I can't sleep here!" Risa said grossed out. She was okay sleeping on the ground but she was definitely not okay with the feeling that bugs, spiders, or worms were going to be next to her.

"Geez, I can't fly anymore Risa. Yes I am okay. Just- hurt. The question is, are you going to be okay?" Dark asked. Wiz was sound asleep next to a rock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The last 20 minutes…**

'We've been flying for a while. I wonder if he remembers my house.' Risa thought as she was being carried away flying with her shining knight in armor.

"So, Risa…" Dark said staring at her as he was flying.

They were flying in the misty night. The only light there was the gleaming moon and the stars. The stars were like scattered diamonds in the sky. Although, there were just fields and of high buildings and lakes below them. She lived in a town not a city…

"…Where do you live? Heheh…" Dark said smiling.

It suddenly struck Risa. She froze there, and stared at him, absolutely shocked. She snapped out of it and said, "Wha- wha- WHAT?!? I thought you remembered! I did! If you don't remember I'll find it myself. Mr. Dark, where are we anyways?" Risa asked looking down as she was holding her breath.

"It's a big city. Not your town anymore." Dark said.

"Qiuuu..u.." Wiz said. Wiz was getting tired.

"Huh?" Did his wings just talk? Risa asked herself.

"We got to find a spo-" Dark was interrupted by a fat guy in a helicopter.

"Dark Phantom Thief!!! You have the right to remain quiet and come with us!" the fat dude said.

"The right to remain quiet? What is this?" Dark Mumbled.

"Eh?! ! How are we doi- AHHH!" Risa's face was being blown against the wind.

"No time to talk! I got you and a wound and I can't deal with this right now!" Dark said.

He was going through the highway and dodging the things in the way. Then the people in the helicoptor started to fire guns at him. Amazingly he had a plan. He went far up and stopped flying as they followed him. Then he turned around and headed straight for them. The people in the helicopter were scared because he was heading right towards them. The camera man took a picture of dark going right past the open side door. Dark was gone, just like that. The question was: Where did he go?

"We can't find him. I am very sorry." The fat dude said.

"What?!? We had him! You better do right it the next time we try to catch him!" the sheriff said.

"Hey, I shot a picture of him and he was holding a girl. Will that be of any use?" the photographer asked.

"Huh? Hmm keep it, we actually might need it!" The fat dude chuckled and coughed on his fist.

", are we safe now? Am I too heavy?" Risa asked. She wanted to help so she grabbed on to the pole under the helicopter with Dark.

"It's fine." He grunted. I wonder if- if they gave up on finding me." Dark said.

The helicopter started flying again without the lights. So Risa and Dark let go. He then started to fly off again and told Risa not say a word or they'll try to find him again.

He then found a blanket next to a couple making out. 'It's not bad to grab a blanket.' Dark thought. So he set Risa behind a tree and told her to hold Wiz and stay quiet. He went to the side of the cabin near the couple. Then behind the couple and grabbed the blanket. The couple were making out with their eyes closed, so it was an easy job for Dark. Then Dark decided to go inside the cabin and grab the med kit. And maybe a pillow and probably another blanket.

Then he thought 'Aren't I practically robbing them? Oh well, they probably have some money to buy more.' So dark stuffed it all in a bag and went out like it was nothing. Then he went to Risa, not walking not crawling, but by him limping. His wound wasn't getting any better.

"Let's go." Dark said and Wiz became wings. Risa got on Dark holding on to the bag.

As they were flying, they finally found a place to rest and finally heal Dark. It was in a little cave in the middle of a forest.

"This is the place we, are going to stay in?" Risa asked a bit nervously.

"Why? Is it bad? At least it'll keep me from getting noticed by the police. Here, I got two blankets but there's only one pillow…" Dark said staring at her blankly. "We have to sleep together."

"… I am not letting you touch me in-"

"No, no, no, no! I mean like, sleep in the same blanket because I have one pillow."

"Oh, okay then, I… I… guess I can." Risa said blushing. So she helped Dark into the cave and then she went to gather firewood. She then put it in a pile and grabbed two rocks from the outside of the cave. She remembered to put a wooden stick between the two rocks and rubbed the rocks on the sticks. The fire started and she made a fire!

She smiled and screamed. "AHHHHH EW EW EW EW EW EW!!! YUCK YUCK!!!! GAHHHH!!!"

"WHAT!! WHAT IS IT!!??" Dark asked looking at her in panicked eyes.

"A FLY!!!! IT'S ON MY ARM!!!" Risa said. She shook her arm and it flew off.

Dark laughed and said "You're so cute." He smiled. He took out the med kit and Risa came.

"Here, I'll help put a bandage on it." Risa said. She pulled out the rubbing alcohol, some wrap, and tape. "It's going to sting a little."

"Really? Well I've experienced wors- ow! OW! Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Dark said trying to bear the pain.

"Yeah I know. You've experienced worse pain than this." She then put a clean fresh cloth on the wound and wrapped it then stuck the tape on top. "There, all better." she said and kissed it.

She got tired and spread out the blanket and laid down. Before she closed her eye she saw a bug crawling to the other side of the cave.

"Ewwww!" She got up and stared at Dark.

"Mr. Dark? Are you sure you're okay? I mean, we're here and there are lots of bugs. I can't sleep here!" Risa said grossed out. She was okay sleeping on the ground but she was definitely not okay with the feeling that bugs, spiders, or worms were going to be next to her.

"Geez, I can't fly anymore Risa. Yes I am okay. Just- hurt. The question is, are you going to be okay?" Dark asked. Wiz was sound asleep next to a rock.

**End of the 20 minute flashback**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just can't stand bugs. Soo crawly and slimy and just- just- ugh!" Risa said.

Dark grabbed the pillow and stuck it behind him. Then he pulled the blanket over him.

"Don't make me do the thing Risa…" He said smirking.

"Huh? Do what?" Risa stared at him blankly.

He patted the ground next to him. "Sit here and I'll watch the bugs."

"Are you sure?" Risa was sitting right next to him. Then he put an arm around her and brought her to his shoulder. He cocked his head the left to rest it against the side of her head. He then whispered.

"I'm sure I want to sleep and protect you." Then he closed his eyes.

Risa was blushing really hard. She smiled and said "Night, night then…" and she closed her eyes also hoped ants or any sort of bugs came looking for her.

------------------_**(a/n.. I am running out of ideas. If you want to, give me ideas to put in the story?)**_

"RISA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?" Riku screamed, Riku was outside of her house and grabbed her bike.

'Risa, you stupid person! Is it possible you went looking for that perverted Dark?' Riku asked herself.

**Dingdong….. DINGdong…. DINGDONG!!!.... DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG!!!!!!!!! Running footsteps could be heard.**

"Miss Riku? What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"Have you seen Risa? Have you?!?!" Riku said feeling herself about to break down.

"No, why? Wait, is she not home?" Daisuke said worried.

"She said you had to do stuff and she left. She- it's been 8 hours!! She'd never be gone that along! Niwa!" Riku said.

"Dark hasn't came by here and Miss Risa hasn't showed up either… Where are they…?" Daisuke said and wondered.

Riku fell down to the ground knees first. She started to cry so hard. "What am I going to do? Why now?!" She cried harder.

"Shh… It's alright. I'll find her for you Miss Riku." Daisuke said holding her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Whoa… my head hurts!! AGAIN!!! R&R ENJOY!!!!**


	5. Back home finally!

**A/N: Sorry it's school but I still want to continue the Risa/Dark thing! I've never really wrote love stories… only random stories that's short.. SOO! This shall be like the only time I'll ever write a story this long XD Here I go!**

**I thanks "****Anonymous****" idea for the story cause its really good and I bet you'll thank her too… if anyone reads this… **

_My Editor quit on me =(_

_Cause she said she's got business to do, but really there's none. =/_

_If you want to be my editor for Risa/Dark thing tell me!! In _

_I am waiting =D_

**Chapter 5**

**I'm alright!! **

"Mr. Dark?" a blurred soft voice was heard.

"*groans* What?" Dark said dreaming.

"I asked you if you remember the first time snow started to fall?" a soft voice came to say.

"Huh… W..Where am I?" Dark said, he opened his eye and saw Rika. Rika with her white dress and her umbrella. Smiling with love, as her eyes gleamed at the sky.

"Rika?! Your back?" Dark said.

"What do you mean? I've always been here, but you weren't…" She started to look sad.

"Look, I am sorry, I had to go… I am dear sorry." Dark look up too, and saw snowflakes falling, but it wasn't the color white, it was red. '_Why red?'_

"Mr. Dark, are you wake yet!!?! Its time!" Rika said in a strong voice.

"What the!? You don't talk like that!"

"Is my voice wrong or something… Mr. Dark wake up!! Your dreaming!!"

"Is something wrong? I've never heard you scream like that!"

"Nothing is wrong just wake up!!"

"I am awake! If I wasn't awake then-" a huge slap in the face was heard. That face, was Darks.

He woke up finally but in pain. Risa was holding her hand and looked sorry. He sat up holding his hurt face asking.

"Why'd you hit me?!?!? Ow! That hurt!" Dark said

"I'm sorry… You were saying weird stuff. It was scaring me. I got you some rice with soy sauce over it. It's all I the money had in my pocket. Should we go home now.. it's been 3 days and I think you're doing better because you can walk without my help." Risa said smiling.

"Oh thanks Risa. I guess we can go home, at night though. It's daylight right now and it's bad for me."Dark said stuffing food into his mouth.

"But why don't we walk? Great excise, Hm? Get rid of that blubber! What do you say? Let's gi-"

"I want to get home faster. So I rather fly then walk. Also... I DON'T have blubber." Dark was still stuffing food into his mouth.

"Eh...." Risa went to grabbed a bowl of rice and soy sauce. She put a spoon out for Wiz to eat some to.

6 hour have passed and yet it still bright out. Risa was staring at the sky. Dark was just laying there with a full belly and a pillow under his head. Wiz was taking a nap with Darks pillow.

"gughhhhhh...hhh...hhh... URGH!" Risa yelled stomping her feet repeatedly on the ground.

"QUIIII!!!!!!" Wiz jumped into the air with his ears up.

"HITLER!!!!" Dark got up. He rubbed his eyes and said "Oh it's you... Why'd you scream all of a sudden?"

"What the... Hitler..?" Risa looked clueless at him.

"Eh? Never mind that. Why'd you scream?" Dark asked

"Its CASUE I can't stand waiting for 6 hours for the sky to turn dark!!!"

Dark was walking up the entrance of the cave and was reaching for something at the top of the cave entrance. "That's cause the sky is dark. I put the blanket up cause I didn't want people to think or know that we are in here, so on the other side of this blanket its black. I am not sure why the front looks just like outside." He took down the blanket and viola! Stars scattered and black surroundings.

"I... am... so happy!!!" She came up to Dark with Wiz in her hand. "Let's go home right now Mr. Dark!!"

Dark laughed "Well yea!!" and stood outside and jumped above the air. "Wiz now!!"

"Quiiiii!!" Wiz transformed into black featherd wings for Dark. Then, Dark disappeared.

Risa walked around the place he disappeared. She wonder why he left, she started to get mad. "Why'd he leave without me? Just BOOM! And gone!"

"Who said I'd leave you?" Dark whispered into Risa's ear.

"Eh... , let's start heading out."

He signal her to his arm, and she held on tightly on him. Up, up, and up they go into the dark sky itself. It wasn't very long 'til they found Risa's house, since it's on the big hill. As they landed in front of the door. They heard footsteps running down.

"RISA!!" some girls voice said.

"Miss Risa!" a gentle boys voice said too.

The door opened and revealed Riku and Niwa. Riku crossed her arms and looked mad. "Risa, where have you been? I was worried, I called the police to look for you!..huh…?" She looked at the side of a innocent smiling girl with black wings and a pink ribbon on his left arm. "Dark?" and she gasp with a shocked face.

"You called?" Dark asked.

"Yea, I'll explain it later. Let's get into the house, I want to take a shower." Risa said and ran into the house and across the hallway.

~Later~

So everyone was sitting at the living room with 5 cup of tea on the table, one was for Wiz the adorable rabbit. After they told they're awesome adventure Riku wasn't surprised that Risa would do that. Rika sighed and forgave Risa.

"I am glad you're just safe." Riku said.

"Yea, Miss Riku was really worried, she cri-"

"Niwa…*shakes head slowly*"

"Huh?" Risa said confused.

"I am just glad that "pervert" didn't do anything bad to you." Riku said.

"Hey, I am sorry that last year I was mistakenly flirt with you!" Dark faced Riku.

"Well Mr. Pervert, I remember you saying that you LIKED it when I was holding you tightly!"

"Wha?!?!" Risa and Niwa said standing.

"That was a JOKE!" Dark standing up as well.

"Then you're a HORRIBLE comedian!" Riku yelled facing in front of him.

"Well, my jokes are cute, your's are freakin' CRUEL!"

"Mr. Pervert I am warning you! If you touch or even-"

"No way. You can't tell me what to do and you won't ever!"

"You… why…you… URGH!" Riku stomped on Darks feet and watched him scream in pain.

"Ow.. Goodness! OW!! Oh my, OW! You weight a ton!" Dark said holding his feet.

"For you information I weight…." Riku voice faded.

"Well…. you eat a lot!.." So did Darks voice faded.

Risa and Niwa sat there with a cup of tea in their hands, drinking the relaxing tea.

"Those two…" Risa said sipping her tea.

"Miss Riku is Riku and Dark is Dark." Niwa said nodding his head.

"True." Risa nodding as well. Back to listening to they're fight.

"I AM BIG BONE!" Riku yelled

"YOU LOOK LIKE FAT BONE TO ME!!" Dark yelled back

"You are hurt." Riku looked at his leg.

"Oh.. it's nothing…" Dark smiled.

"HA I BET YOU CRIED!!!! SOME PHATOM DARK YOU ARE!!" Riku laughed

~Roof~

"Found you Dark." A deep voice said. "With the little boys power, he'll help me destroy you." The stranger then disappeared.

**A/N: O_O that's kind of long XD, If you liked it please tell me OR I WON'T MAKE ANYMORE… that's why I haven't made any in a long time XD cause no one R&R for my story! Also I have lots of homework too. =/ Also I need a editor.**


	6. Red doves, Someone smiles

**A/N: SORRY GUYS! XD So busy. So this chapter might be really stupid cause it's 1:18am and I have no clue how to bring this story to the climate! Well enjoy =D**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 6**

**Red Doves, Someone smiles.**

In this dark emo place lies a villain of course. This Villain and a little boy.

"Is this right…? I mean, it'll bring my family back right? If I do this?" a voice came.

"Just follow me and you'll be able to get your family ,bleh. You've already learned how to fight and use spells in combats. You'll do fine…bleh." A weird. Strange. Creepy, voice said.

"Understood Master…" the voice said and had dark cloud vanish him in mid air.

"Soon Dark. Soon the Niwa's will all die. So will you and I'll-BLEH" the creepy voice shrieked.

"peep peep Sir Sir. Twotu here. School is starting school is starting!" birdy said.

"BLEH! I was in my "ebil" mood and you. DISTURBED IT! You will pay bleh! Buy my cold human food that's tastes sweet and white." villain said sitting at his chair.

"peep peep Yes Sir Yes sir." bird said

(School Bell Rings)

Risa was talking to her friends. Riku was doing classroom duties as Daisuke was sitting there annoyed by his friend (you know that guy who's dad is a cop. Well, meanwhile let's call him bob.)Bob.

"Hey Risa did you hear? There's a new student!" Said girl with 2 twin tails hair. (Green twin tails.)

"Yea I heard he's really cute and smart." Blonde haired girl said with flowers in her hair. (Flower)

"Same Same! It's about time there's plenty of cute guys in this school. There's barely any!" girl with short hair blue hair said. (short gal)

Risa looked at her friends and had no comment, since she's never seen him. Although, her body would tighten every second , then relax as if someone/something is coming closer. She looked back at her friends and said "You guys… *giggles* Boy crazy! Just like when I was younger." she put her hands clasped on her chest looking up to the ceiling. Her and her friends started laughing.

Risa's breathing was shorter. She showed no sign of her difficulties' and kept it to herself. The Teacher came in and everyone went to they're seat. As she sat down. Again it pounded even harder. Then it relaxed .

'Something's behind that door. I can feel it' Risa thought.

"Goooood Morning class!" Teacher said.

"Good Morning Sensei!" The class said altogether.

"Great response class. Now today we've got a transfer student. Ah! Don't get to excited. He's new so be gentle to him!" She said and let him in.

One step this boy took. Girls gasp. Next step. Guys grew envy. Another Step. Risa's breathing tighten. Final step.

"Hey! I'm Senyuri Taromaru. Although I prefer you call me Taromaru or Taro for short." Taro said.

Girls have already fallen for him. Risa's breathing was fine. He had the prettiest eyes ever. They were not small nor big, it was a combination of yellow and purple. His hair was to like (okay going off track. If you don't know go Google it! =)) Keiichi Maebara hair length, but was more flowy. Also was Orange, strange, he looked about hm 5'4. Still growing. Him just smiling felt like the world was happy at peace again.

Short words, He was cute, hot, and whatever handsome adjectives you want. =)

"Soo, This is Taromaru class, and is there anything you'd like to share about yourself or any question the class have?" Teacher asked.

"Um… Taro is son and maru is valuable. Much as I know. That's it." He said. Short. Simple. Love it.

"Great job Taro. Class Treat him well as he was your best friend. Now Taro you sit…" As the teacher was searching.

"AH HA! You sit right side by side to Risa! Risa raise your hand please!" Teacher said pointing.

"Huh…? Me…? Uh, Here!" Risa said raising her hand.

Riku frowned at Taro, she looked at Daisuke and they both had the same thought.

'I have a bad feeling about this…'

"LUNCH TIME!" One of the guy screamed getting his huge bento out. (bento is another word for a healthy lunchbox that provides all your nutrient in a box.)

Risa and Riku with Daisuke sat with the Flowers, Green twin tails, Short gal.

"Gosh Risa, aren't you lucky!" Flowers said.

"How am I lucky?" Risa asked.

Riku came in saying "Yea how the heck is SHE lucky?" Risa glares at her as Riku gave an innocent smile.

"Well she gets to sit next to Taro all day in class! He's already popular with girls and guys in this class! Next week he'll be the new hottest guy in the school."

"He's just some other pervert in the school. Didn't you see him smile at Risa! It was perverted!" Riku protested. "Beside, I'm not interested. I got someone much better." She said smiling.

"Oh really?" Daisuke said.

"Really! You are the -"

"Riku… I'm not comfortable with your 'conversation' at the moment. Take it somewhere else." Risa said.

'Another normal day at school and life again.' Risa thought. 'Where's Mr. Dark? I wonder how's he doing.'

Meanwhile-

"Oh Dark can stay here with us Niwa! You're like a huge part of the family!" Emiko said.

"Yes, Yes indeed you can!" Grandpa said.

"… we're short on money." Kosuke ruined the moment.

"Eh… I bet I can help with that? heheheheh…" Dark said having his hand on his head.

"Honey we've got a some money to fee-"

"YOUR DAD MADE ME PLAY POKER SORRY!" Kosuke said confessing kneeing on the floor.

….

Back to school-~*~*~*~*~*~*

After school, Risa said bye to everyone as usual but one differences.

"Hey Riku… I'm going to stay after school for a little bit okay?" Risa voice peeked as she was walking back to school.

"Uh…okay Risa. See you later then." Riku said walking with her bike.

"Hey Miss Riku, why isn't Risa not with you?" Daisuke ponder as he was walking with her.

"She's at school doing whatever she is doing." and with that they continued to walk.

Risa was at the roof top. She was just standing there because it was a nice weather and on top of it, the star was going to be closer to earth for people to see.

She liked hearing the wind slowly blowing across her ears too. She hold her chest and closed her eyes.

"So why are you up here?"

"GAH!" Risa yelped and she turned around to see yellow purples eye. "Taromaru-kun. You scared me."

"No need for kun, and sorry if I did. You up here for the same reason as me?" Taro asked walking closer to her.

"I don't if it's the same reason. Although, I just touching the sky. That's all, and this was the highest point of it." Risa said looking down.

"Really…?" Taro stood side to her next to the edge of the roof.

"Well, is it the same reason as yours?" Risa looked up the sky.

"I like highest places, cause I can connect to my relatives'." He looked at the sky too.

Risa blinked and looked at him in curiosity. "Relatives?"

Taro looked down. "My parents and siblings disappeared, outta nowhere. So I live with an adult that found me on the street." With that. Risa felt pain in her heart.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" he said smiling. That smile calmed her heart down not feeling anymore pain.

'W-What's this feeling?' Risa thought .

Gust of wind blew right behind them. Taro stood still, but the wind caught Risa off-guard.

She's falling from the roof, she can't even scream because of shocked she is. Before she faints. He smiles and red doves were flying above them.

**A/N: Gosh I think that was the sucky chapter in world history! Yea, I was in a hurry. Well, I've might have disappointed you guys are made you sequel. Thing is, I'm not sure if I should do another chapter. Gotta know if you guys like it or not. **

**R&R!**


End file.
